


Traducción - Five of Swords

by Maiden_Lasso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_Lasso/pseuds/Maiden_Lasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocos años después de que la guerra contra Voldemort terminara, Draco dejó Inglaterra y a todos los que conocía detrás. Vive a duras penas en las calles de Nueva Orleans, ganando dinero leyéndole las cartas del Tarot a los turistas. Sin embargo, un misterioso desconocido le pide que mire en su propio pasado ... y su futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traducción - Five of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five of Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15296) by ravenna_c_tan. 



Draco se estremeció un poco, intentando tirar de su demasiado pequeña y cerrada chaqueta. Deseaba una capa pesada o un digno conjunto de túnicas. Incluso podrían ayudarle a atraer cliente al negocio. Miró a la izquierda, a la mujer cubierta con un chal de flecos, cuyo cliente miraba con avidez a las cartas frente a ella. Después a la derecha, al hombre sentado en la silla plegable, el largo y negro abrigo parecía desparramarse en los adoquines debajo de él mientras barajaba las cartas para el cliente, que estaba sentado frente a él sobre una caja de botellas de leche puesta del revés. El hombre llevaba un anillo de plata en un pulgar y el pelo largo, por debajo de los hombros. 

No había ningún cliente frente a Draco, así que se tomó su tiempo para estudiar un poco al hombre. Sólo le había visto una o dos veces antes, eso era seguro. Habría notado a alguien así. Tenía un toque de acento británico, aunque quizás era una pose con los clientes. Draco se lo preguntaba. 

Era principio de Enero, gris y lluvioso, y casi toda la competencia habitual de Draco, al parecer, se había quedado en casa. Había mucho espacio alrededor de Jackson Square para cualquiera que quisiera leer las cartas, cantar en la calle, hacer caricaturas o hacer cualquier cosa que pudieran para separar a los turistas de su dinero. Sin embargo, los turistas en sí serían escasos durante unas  
semanas más, hasta que comenzara la temporada del Mardi Grass.

Draco se preguntó si podría arriesgarse con un hechizo de calentamiento. La varita estaba en su manga, donde Snape le había enseñado a guardarla. Uno de los últimos consejos que Draco había aceptado de él antes de empezar a rechazarle. Podía deslizarla hasta su palma... ¿Quién lo notaría? 

Sin embargo, se estremeció al pensar en departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. La última vez que le habían cogido usando magia, no había sido muy agradable. Y eran unos bastardos astutos. Al parecer, para Draco una cosa era leerle las cartas del tarot a muggles despistados y otra muy distinta hacer adivinación real. Por un momento, Draco había tenido que le rompieran la varita. No se había atrevido a hacer magia en público de nuevo.

Le lanzó otra mirada al hombre de su derecha, después desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando el hombre le miró de vuelta. Draco alcanzó a ver una especie de cicatriz en su rostro y que uno de sus ojos estaba nublado, como si estuviese ciego de ese ojo. 

_Probablemente usa algún sensiblero discurso sobre poder “ver” con él_ , pensó Draco con amargura, entonces se estremeció de nuevo, pensando en Ojoloco Moody. Lo que hizo que se preguntara si el nuevo echador de cartas realmente podría ser del ALM. _No te engañes, no eres lo suficientemente importante como para que te vigilen tan de cerca_ , se dijo Draco. 

Bajó la mirada hasta la bolsa de seda de su regazo, entonces sacó su propio mazo de ella. Barajó las cartas con pereza, sólo intercambiándolas en sus manos. Sin embargo, sus dedos estaban fríos y una carta se resbaló y cayó, aterrizando en la punta de su bota. 

El cinco de espadas. Draco se estremeció de nuevo y rápidamente la agarró, deslizándola de vuelta entre sus compañeras. 

—A veces, una coincidencia revela la verdad —susurró una voz aguda por encima de él. 

Alzó la vista para ver al hombre que estaba a unos pues de distancia. 

Draco guardó las cartas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

—Y a veces, sólo soy torpe.  
El hombre sonrío, con el lado lleno de cicatrices de la cara. Draco no estaba seguro de qué sería más grosero: desviar la mirada o continuar mirando. 

—Quiero que hagas una lectura —dijo el hombre, sentándose en un cubo al revés que Draco había tapado con un pañuelo para que hiciera de asiento a sus clientes. 

—Dame una taza de café —espetó Draco—, y lo haré. 

—¿Café? 

—Cortesía profesional —dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie—. No aceptaré tu dinero, pero aceptaré eso. 

—Ah, ya veo. Café. ¿Hay un sitio que te guste? —El hombre gesticuló para que Draco les guiara. 

Draco cogió primero el cubo, puso su pequeño taburete dentro de él y luego la bandeja plegable que le servía como mesa de lectura. Lo llevó con ellos mientras guiaba al hombre por el Barrio Francés, con su corazón latíendo fuerte.

El hombre no podía ser un lector de cartas habitual. Debía ser nuevo, por lo menos. También Draco había tenido que aprenderse el A, B, C cuando comenzó. ¿Pero qué pasaba si el hombre no era lo que parecía ser? ¿Y si era del mundo mágico? 

¿O si era otro tipo de fenómeno? Draco había visto de todos los tipos en los dos años que llevaba viviendo en la calle. 

Esos pensamientos corrían por su cabeza mientras llevaba al hombre al Royal Cup. La mayoría de los asientos estaban en un patio, pero si tenían suerte... sí. Había una pequeña mesa libre en una de los anexos de la cafetería. Draco fue al mostrador y pidió algo largo y humeante, adornado con virutas de chocolate, antes de sentarse en la mesa. El misterioso hombre le siguió con lo que parecía un té. 

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato mientras Draco permitía que el calor del café se filtrara por sus dedos y su garganta. 

—El clima crudo durará un tiempo —dijo—, antes de que se caliente de nuevo. 

El hombre hizo un sonido sin compromiso demostrando su acuerdo a su propia taza. 

—Tienes que decirme algo sobre ti mismo para hacerte la lectura —tentó Draco. 

El hombre le miró, directamente a los ojos. 

—Dije que quería que hicieras una lectura. No dije que fuera sobre mi. 

—¿Qué? ¿De quién, entonces?

—De ti.

Draco casi se levantó y se marchó, pero la mirada que le daba el hombre era intensa. Y, curiosamente, más fuerte que su miedo en ese momento. 

—¿De mi? ¿Y qué debo ver?

—Bueno, ya me dirás. ¿El pasado, el presente, el futuro? Antes sacaste el cinco de espadas. 

—Yo no la saqué, se ca...

—¿Qué representa el cinco? —continuó el hombre, como si Draco no hubiese hablado—. ¿Son cinco años de tu vida? ¿Cinco errores que has cometido? —Su voz no dejó de ser un susurro, pero Draco pudo escuchar cada palabra—. Son espadas, fálico. ¿Son cinco hombres que has conocido? 

Draco no tenía intención de pensar en los últimos cinco años, ni en los mayores errores de su vida, pero por supuesto, una vez que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, no pudo evitarlo. No era como un hechizo, para nada, sólo el simple hecho de que al mencionarlo era imposible no pensarlo. Hacía cinco años, seguía en el colegio, Lucius había sido enviado a Azkaban por la debacle del Ministerio.  
Se estremeció. ¿Hacía cinco años que había tomado la Marca Oscura? Lo eran. Tiró de la manga, asegurándose de que la marca estuviera cubierta, aunque se había desvanecido, y de que su varita seguía allí.

—¿Quién fue el primer hombre? ¿Cuál fue el primer error? —preguntó el hombre. 

La cara del padre de Draco pareció flotar delante de sus ojos. La noche del ataque al Ministerio. Lucius se había comunicado con él por espejo. Draco había visto a su padre vestido con la túnica de mortífago, la máscara colgando de su hombro, antes de acercarse al espejo para hablar en voz baja. 

—Voy a hacer algo por Él esta noche, Draco —dijo Lucius—. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien, pero...

—¿A dónde vas? —soltó Draco, acurrucado en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas y un hechizo de privacidad lanzado tres veces.

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo Lucius molesto y Draco se arrepintió inmediatamente de preguntar—. Como te iba diciendo, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien, pero en caso de que no, debes prometerme, hijo mío, que si no soy capaz de proteger el legado y la gloria de los Malfoy, deberás hacerlo por mi. 

—¡Por supuesto! Por supuesto que lo haré. 

—Bien. Tu madre se queda en casa. Escríbele esta noche. Estoy seguro de que agradecerá una lechuza de tu parte, ya sabes. 

—Lo haré.

Y esa era la última vez que habían hablado. Al día siguiente, Draco sólo encontró que su padre había sido capturado y arrestado, ¡atacando el Ministerio de todos los sitios! Draco se preguntó cómo se esperaba que realmente siguiera los pasos de su padre. Sin embargo, el día que regresó a la Mansión después del colegio, se enteró. Fue marcado esa noche. 

El recuerdo de la ceremonia en sí era confuso en el mejor de los casos. El terror era una poderosa droga y él apenas esperaba sobrevivir esa noche. Recordaba túnicas negras y máscaras blancas y el sonido de sus gritos resonando contra la pierda, aunque al principio casi no reconocía el sonido como su propia voz...

Se forzó a volver al presente. No había pensado en eso desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. 

El hombre se puso serio y se limitó a asentir. 

—¿Y qué hay del segundo? 

—¿El segundo? 

—El hombre después del primero —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. 

Pero la respiración de Draco se congeló. Snape era el número dos. Su figura paterna lejos de casa, al que acudía... es decir, hasta que dejó de acudir a él. 

Snape le había acorralado después de la humillación en la fiesta de Slughorn. Y había discutido sobre lo que Draco iba a hacer. Draco se negó a contarle sus planes, insistiendo en que tenía la ayuda que necesitaba. El recuerdo era fuerte y brillante como un cuchillo guardado en secreto por un hechizo y nunca tocado, nunca empañado. 

—¿Dónde crees que habría estado todos estos años, si no hubiera sabido cómo actuar? —Había dicho Snape—. ¡Ahora, escúchame! Estás siendo incauto, deambulando por la noche, dejándote atrapar y, si planeas poner tu confianza en ayudantes como Crabbe y Goyle...

—¡No son los únicos! Tengo a otra gente a mi lado, ¡mejores personas! —Había gritado Draco. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

Draco se negó. Bellatrix le había avisado que Snape no era él mismo y que, si caía, arrastraría a Draco con él. Draco había confiado en Snape durante años. Le había tenido en un pedestal e, incluso, le había admirado. Pero después de la marcha de Lucius y de que Draco tomara el lugar de su padre...

Deseó haber confiado en Snape entonces. Hubo momentos en que imaginó, vívidamente, cómo habría podido cambiar esa conversación si se hubiera parado a pensar realmente sobre las cosas.

Otra visión pareció surgir de forma espontánea en su mente, desde las profundidades de su imaginación, donde la había enterrado, enterrado profundamente y olvidado. 

—Confía en mi —continuó Snape—, y deja estas cosas infantiles. Tu tía no es más que una niña mimada que puede lanzar Imperdonables. ¿Quieres seguir su camino? ¿O el mío? 

Snape se acercó al decirlo, no de una forma amenazante, sino con un movimiento que apenas hizo susurrar su túnica.

Draco intentó musitar una respuesta. 

—Ella dice... dice que tú, en realidad, no apoyas a nuestro maestro. Que... que no eres tú mismo. 

—Draco, de verdad. ¿Has visto la forma en que se arrastra a sus pies? Podría lamer sus botas si él la dejara. A su juicio, posiblemente ninguno será lo suficientemente leal. Excepto, quizás, ella misma. 

Draco vaciló.

—Ella... Eso no es...

No podía recordar lo que estaban discutiendo. Sintió una mano tirando de él, caliente y seca, levantándolo, juntando las palmas. Snape le miró a los ojos. 

—Hice un Juramento Inquebrantable para protegerte.

—Eso... eso es entre mi madre y tú y no tiene nada que ver conmigo —dijo Draco. 

—No voy a detenerte —continuó Snape—. Pero puedo ayudarte para que no cometas errores. Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro necesita saber que te he ayudado. 

—Oh. —Eso estalló la burbuja en la mente de Draco de que Snape pretendía usurpar sus tareas, humillarle delante del Señor Oscuro y exponer a su familia a un peligro mayor. Draco no podría soportar que fuera culpa suya que su madre fuese asesinada, o torturada por su fracaso...

La respiración profunda, como un sollozo, amenazó con asfixiarle. 

—Sé como se siente cuando parece que no tienes a dónde ir —dijo Snape—. Cuando estás solo. 

Draco no estaba seguro de cuándo había agarrado fuerte a Snape por las costillas y estallado en lágrimas como un niño. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuándo ese ataque de llanto se convirtió en un beso. O cuando el beso pasó de agua a fuego, incendiando su pasión como una llama olvidada. Sentir la lengua de Snape entrando entre sus labios era demasiado y dejó escapar un gemido lascivo. 

Draco se sacudió, con las mejillas coloradas. Era infantil y pueril tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre un hombre lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre...

El hombre al otro lado de la mesa chasqueaba los dedos para captar su atención. 

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, y dio un largo sorbo a su café. Aún estaba caliente y se quemó un poco al bajarlo, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

—Estabas a un millón de millas de aquí —dijo el hombre—. ¿Viste algo interesante? 

Draco sacudió la cabeza. 

—Recuerdos. Arrepentimientos. Una vieja fantasía. —Se encogió de hombros. 

El hombre levantó su taza de té y dio un sorbo, sin dejar de mirar a Draco por encima de ella. 

—Bueno, eso fue el segundo —dijo en un susurro extraño—. ¿Fue un error o un hombre? 

—Ambos —respondió Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

—Entonces, ¿qué fue el tres? Las espadas son la guerra, las espadas son conflictos. Y el tres está completamente desequilibrado. ¿Qué o quién fue el tres? 

_Harry Potter_ , pensó Draco. Habían intentado matarse el uno al otro, aquella vez en el baño de Mirtle La Llorona. Draco estaba allí porque Snape había tenido razón. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a alguien que le escuchara cuando se sentía solo. Y tras haber alejado a Snape, sin tener en cuenta lo mucho que deseaba retractarse y volver a él —la fantasía de Snape besándole era un claro ejemplo de eso— se vio obligado a recurrir a un fantasma en busca de consuelo y consejo. 

—Pero no estás solo, Draco —intentaba decirle ella mientras lloraba—. ¿Por qué no pides ayuda? ¿Qué tal...? ¿Qué tal Harry?

—¿El gran y poderoso Harry Potter me ayudaría, si se lo pido, si se lo suplico? —le preguntó—. Lo dudo. Me odia desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

—Pero es un buen chico —insistió ella—. Si supiera lo que te están forzando a hacer...

—¡No! No se lo diré a nadie. Mataría a... mis padres... Él... —Las lágrimas fluían tan espesas que no podía ver su propio reflejo en el espejo—. No puedo hacerlo... no puedo. No funcionaría... a menos que lo haga pronto... ¡dice que me matará!

Y entonces Potter había arruinado incluso eso. No, no habían intentado matarse el uno al otro. Draco había intentado dejarle inconsciente, después lanzó el Cruciatus y Harry... Harry había intentado matarle. Mientras Draco caía de rodillas, pensó, _demasiado para el virtuoso héroe. Demasiado por una oportunidad para unirse a su lado._

Y entonces Snape estaba allí. Curándole. Y llevándole, en brazos, hasta Madam Pomfrey. Eso era, más o menos, lo que recordaba Draco tras la maldición de Potter. La voz de Snape y la sensación de sus brazos rodeándole.

Draco se secó los ojos. Se habían puesto un poco húmedos. El hombre miraba a otro lado, enfocado en el té, dándole a Draco un momento. Draco tomó su café, que parecía bastante caliente aún. Bebió con más cautela, dejando que calmara sus nervios. Estaba sorprendido de que se mantuviera tan caliente, pero supuso que quizás había pasado más tiempo en su mente que lo que realmente había pasado en la cafetería.

Miró al hombre. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

La cabeza del hombre se movió bruscamente hacia arriba. 

—¿Quien dijo que quiero algo? 

—Escucha, he conocido a un montón de bichos raros en la calle... —comenzó Draco, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza como si no mereciera la pena molestarte—. Mira, debo volver al trabajo.

—Volver a sentarte en el frío en una triste tarde cuando, de todas formas, nadie está haciendo dinero—dijo—. Sé honesto. ¿Es mi cara? Estás incómodo mirándola. 

—¿Qué? No, ¡por supuesto que no! —insistió Draco—. Quiero decir, sí, es un poco sorprendente al principio, pero me estoy acostumbrando—. Dejó el café—. En serio, no le tengo miedo a tu cara. Tal vez a lo que te hizo eso, supongo. 

El hombre rió, con una risa seca, pero risa al fin y al cabo. 

—Efectivamente —dijo. Dejó su taza—. Aunque deberías terminar.

Draco sabía que no se refería al café. Le gustara o no, estaba en un viaje de cinco paradas por el carril de los recuerdos. Suspiró.

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿El cuatro? 

—Cuatro. En Oriente, el cuatro es el número de la muerte —dijo el hombre. 

Draco casi cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en Dumbledore, en la horrible sensación de vacío en el estómago mientras se daba cuenta de que estaban solos en lo alto de la torre y que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Pero los ojos del hombre en frente de él eran cálidos y parecían preocupados, aunque todo lo que estuviera haciendo fuese estar sentado allí. Hizo que Draco se sintiera menos solo, aunque sólo fuese por un momento.

Lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía no había estado particularmente frío esa noche. Draco ni siquiera recordaba ningún viento. Pero había otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Como el hecho de que acababa de desarmar al viejo mago y que ahora no podía atreverse a dar el último paso. 

—Draco, Draco, no eres un asesino. —Eso fue lo que Dumbledore dijo—. Recurriste a medidas crudas e imprudentes, como enviarme un collar maldito que llegó a las manos equivocadas, aguamiel envenenado del que sólo había una mínima posibilidad de que bebiera...

—Sí, bueno, todavía no se ha dado cuenta de quién estaba detrás de todo, ¿no? —Le desafió Draco, sintiéndose enfermo durante un momento. 

—De hecho, lo hice —dijo Dumbledore—. Estaba seguro de que eras tú.

Entonces seguramente, seguramente, ¿habría hablado con él antes? ¿Antes de que fuera muy tarde? 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me paraste? 

—Lo intenté, Draco. El Profesor Snape ha estado vigilándote bajo mis órdenes...

Fue como una patada en el estómago. ¡No podía ser cierto! No, si lo fuera, Snape le habría protegido, ¡realmente protegido! Habría escondido a Draco y Narcisa en algún sitio seguro, ¿no? 

—Es un agente doble, viejo estúpido, no trabaja para ti, ¡sólo piensas que sí!

En realidad, Dumbledore no discutió ese punto.

—Aprecio la dificultad de tu posición, ¿por qué crees que no te he enfrentado hasta ahora? Porque sé que habrías sido asesinado si Lord Voldemort se daba cuenta de que yo sospechaba de ti. No me atreví a hablarte de la misión que se te confió, por si acaso usaba la Legeremencia contigo. Pero ahora, al menos, podemos hablar claramente... no se ha hecho ningún daño, no has herido a nadie, aunque has sido muy afortunado ya que tus víctimas colaterales han sobrevivido... Puedo ayudarte, Draco. 

_Viejo estúpido_ , pensó Draco en aquél momento y ahora lo pensaba de nuevo. _Ahora me ofreces una oportunidad, ¿cuándo ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Demasiado, demasiado tarde?_

—No, no puedes. Nadie puede. Me dijo que lo hiciera o me mataría. No tengo opciones.

Pero Dumbledore le había ofrecido seguridad otra vez, esconderles a él y su madre, ¿no era exactamente lo que Draco había pensado? 

¿Y si hubiese dicho que sí en ese momento? ¿Qué habría hecho Dumbledore? ¿Esperaba que Draco le entregara su varita y le defendiera de los mortífagos que subirían por las escaleras? ¿Se habrían desaparecido lejos, a la casa de seguridad de la Orden de Fénix? Incluso si Dumbledore le estaba diciendo la verdad, si Draco decía que sí, ¿habría cambiado algo?

Lo otros, y Snape, habían subido las escaleras y, entonces, Snape había hecho su hazaña. 

Draco estaba temblando. Alcanzó su café con una mano tan temblorosa que lo derramó, con el café caliente cayendo por sus dedos. Cogió su mano y se metió los dedos en la boca. La taza, milagrosamente, había permanecido en pie.

El extraño se acercó y le cogió suavemente de la muñeca.

—Aquí tengo algo para eso.

Llevó la mano de Draco hacia él, suave pero firmemente, y sacó un vial del bolsillo. 

Draco se mantuvo inmóvil, permitiendo que el hombre frotara un poco de poción. Porque eso es lo que era. Los muggles no hacían nada que pudiera quitar el dolor tan rápidamente.

—Puedes dejar de esconder tu acento británico —dijo Draco, sólo para ver qué hacía el hombre. 

—Y tú puedes dejar de esconder el tuyo —replicó. 

Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente.

El hombre habló primero.

—Tienes razón, sabes. Nada hubiera sido diferente, esa noche en la torre, Dumbledore te ofreció una opción, pero era sólo para entretenerte. Durante todo el tiempo, estaba esperando a que yo llegara a matarle. 

Draco, en estado de shock, intentó soltar su mano pero se encontró agarrado firmemente. 

—Potter dijo que eras su hombre. Todo el tiempo. Al final, cuando mató al Señor Oscuro. Y que Dumbledore te había pedido que le mataras. 

Snape sacó su otra mano y se quitó el anillo del pulgar. El glamour que llevaba para cambiar sus rasgos, pero que no escondía su cicatriz o su ojo ciego, se esfumó. Dejó el anillo en la mesa y puso esa mano sobre la de Draco también. Draco vio el final de su varita dentro de la manga. 

—¿Hace cuánto que sabes que era yo? 

Dracó tragó saliva. 

—No lo sabía. No hasta que dijiste 'Dumbledore'. 

Snape bajó la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas.

—Discúlpame por usar la Legeremencia. Pero tenía que saberlo. 

Draco sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de nuevo.

—¿Saber qué? ¿Lo que Dumbledore me dijo esa noche? —Y entonces su rubor aumentó—. ¿O las fantasías juveniles que tuve sobre ti mientras era un adolescente?

—Como dije, me disculpo. Yo... simplemente tenía la intención de asegurarme de que eras tú.

Era difícil diferenciar el remordimiento en el susurro de Snape, pero Draco pensó que podía verlo en la arruga de su frente. 

—Pudiste preguntarme. 

—Ah, ¿y si me hubiera acercado tranquilamente a ti y te hubiera dicho 'Eres Draco Malfoy', hubieras dicho 'Si, señor, por supuesto que lo soy'? 

—Bueno, no. —Draco respiró profundamente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Ya no era un niño. Tampoco era un mortígafo. Ahora nadie le influenciaba y, por dura que pareciera ser su vida, al menos tomaba sus propias decisiones. 

Alzó la cabeza de repente y se encontró con los ojos de Snape de nuevo, pero esta vez sabía que su Oclumancia estaba en su lugar. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y después pareció casi... dolido. 

—Era el cinco de espadas —dijo Draco. 

—Lo sé —replicó Snape, todavía sin mover las manos de donde sujetaba a Draco firmemente.

—Bueno, no me has preguntado quién es el quinto hombre.

—Tal vez deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo, Draco.

—Esa no es la pregunta correcta —dijo Draco—. ¿Sabes lo que significa el cinco de espadas en realidad? 

—Admito que la clase de Adivinación fue hace mucho tiempo. 

—Significa que continuar por el mismo camino te conducirá a la ruina. Seguir la misma senda en vez de tomar otra elección. Tal vez, tomar cualquier decisión. 

—Oh, sí —susurró Snape, pero su cara contrastaba con el sarcasmo desinteresado—. ¿Y qué elección podrías hacer? 

Draco tomó aliento. Snape había visto sus pensamientos más profundos y sus peores momentos. Y todavía estaba allí. Le había buscado y parecía que no tenía intenciones de dejarle marchar... a menos que Draco eligiera alejarse. 

—Te elijo —dijo Draco en su susurro—. Te elijo a ti. 

Entonces, Snape le arrastró a un beso mucho mejor que el que Draco había imaginado hacía tantos años y, esta vez, no hubo hechizo que evitara que el café se derramara.


End file.
